


Give me chase

by Augenblickgotter



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Accidental Knotting, Aftercare, Aziraphale Has a Vulva (Good Omens), Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale is "just enough of a bastard to be worth knowing" (Good Omens), Aziraphale is Not Innocent (Good Omens), Aziraphale is Not Oblivious (Good Omens), Aziraphale is a Tease (Good Omens), Blow Jobs, Caring Aziraphale (Good Omens), Consensual Kink, Crowley Has All the Genders (Good Omens), Crowley Has Two Penises (Good Omens), Crowley Has a Praise Kink (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley is a Sweetheart (Good Omens), Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Double Vaginal Penetration, Fluff and Humor, Genderfluid Crowley (Good Omens), Gentle Kissing, Hemipenes, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Marathon Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Naga Crowley (Good Omens), Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Crowley, Possessive Crowley (Good Omens), Power Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Role Reversal, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Service Top Crowley (Good Omens), Sex with Snake Form Crowley (Good Omens), Sexual Humor, Snake Crowley (Good Omens), Tail Sex, Talky Sex, Teratophilia, it's all consensual even if they bicker, pheremones, roleplaying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:08:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25196710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Augenblickgotter/pseuds/Augenblickgotter
Summary: Aziraphale visits a friend and her pet snakes and teases Crowley about their love life and habits.He's inspired about some of Crowley's past forms and convinces him to follow, literally, him into a different fantasy.General Naga-Crowley fic. Nothing new under the sun.Everything is consensual. No oviposition, no mpreg, no aggressive predator/prey roleplaying.Warning, the first chapter is just build up.Sorry, kind of chatty and super sorry that chapter one the build up. ;)
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 51
Kudos: 208





	1. 'How to please your snakey lover' By Archibald the ball python

The BookShop doors opened and closed, rousing Crowley from his nap on the sofa. 

He shook his head and pulled the fashion magazine off his face.

"Crowley?" inquired Aziraphale, along with his approaching steps.

"Are you still here?"

"Here," Crowley yawned, holding an arm out as Aziraphale spotted his long form stretched on the reading sofa.

Scrunching up his nose and clutching a new stack of books, Aziraphale stepped closer.

"Crowley, why did you put up the closed sign? You said you'd watch the place for two hours."

" 'Cause," Crowley drawled, pretending to peruse the magazine, "I knew you wouldn't want any books sold anyway, and I don't know much about books and didn't want to disappoint. So, being the nice fellow I am, I closed Shop AND watched it. The Shop went nowhere, and nothing changed. "

He finished with a phony grin.

"Well, if you are fishing for a compliment," Aziraphale huffed, "You'll need better bait on your hook."

He circled to put the books on a nearby table, as Crowley chuckled.

"Hey, hey, you silly guppy, apparently, my bait is just fine if I reeled you in years ago."

"Anyhow," Aziraphale said, "I had a wonderful visit with Sophia."

_“Ah, Sophia, another kooky book enthusiast._ ”

A bit of an odd duck to Crowley, but nothing out of the ordinary. Not even occult in any way, just another mortal bookworm friend of Mr. Ezra Fell. The single energetic kind who would swap odd tomes on occasion and raised several pets to fill the void of children she didn't appear to have. As a matter of fact, she worked in animal rescue with great devotion, which seemed to have melted Aziraphale's heart at such a wonderful cause helping God’s creatures. Great ones and small ones alike.

Crowley saw minimal appeal with animals.

Besides not getting along with the vast majority of them, the desire to have a mindless servile filthy thing around appeared pointless. Wild animals seemed more natural and freer of thought, though rarely did he bother interacting with them. 

Domesticated ones? Humans could be bad enough. Dogs were needy. Birds? Unpredictable. Large livestock was disgusting and out of the question. Cats he had a small level of respect for; they sauntered. They could narrow their slitted eyes in wicked demand and make the strongest mortal crave to their every desire. And they played hard to get one moment and slave to love the next.

_"Really, maybe I was destined to be a cat and they mixed up animals when I was damned."_

Rats weren't bad though. 

Clever little things.

Oh, and reptiles were humiliating. They made horrible pets to begin with. He enjoyed his whole reptilian abilities, but there was no conversation between mortal snakes and himself. 

He had tried, but they were blank books with a few single words in the tiniest font size (probably comic sans, too) scattered on the pages that were hard to spot even flipping through;

FOOD. TOO COLD. WARM SPOT. MATE NEARBY. CHASE MATE. FOOD. SKIN PEELY ITCHY. LONG NAP TIME. FOOD. MATE.

"Thas' nice," Crowley muttered, flipping the pages.

"It was. It's been some time since we last chatted, and she had to show me her newest family members..."

"Spare me," Crowley brushed off. "Unless she got somethin' REALLY wild like a giraffe or somethin'."

"Oh but, wait, please, smell this..."

Crowley scrunched his face up at the weirdness of his request as Aziraphale approached holding an arm out.

"Wot? No wait, Aziraphale, if you were hugging a bloody emu or somethin' and want me to guess, I refuse."

"No, please," Aziraphale implored with an impish grin, almost standing over him. "Please do and tell me what you think."

Crowley looked back at his magazine and sniffed once as loud as he could.

"Hmmm, smells like her house, which smells like a barnyard.... wait..." 

His body lurched him up faster than he thought it could as he breathed again.

Aziraphale was biting his bottom lip in mirth until Crowley grabbed his arm and yanked.

He grappled Aziraphale and looked back and forth.

**"Did he follow?!"**

Aziraphale registered no surprise.

"Who?" he playfully asked.

"This..." he breathed deep, his eyes going orange and blowing their fullest. _"This. What the hell?! Who am I smelling? "_

"Oh, _Him_? That would be Archibald."

Crowley and Aziraphale had very few jealousy issues. Crowley, by nature, tempted mortal, immortal, and even immoral for years. With temptation came occasional action he couldn't object too, but it was merely part of the job. It was just a gratifying action to further the evil cause, and it was not always gratifying anyway.

He had no personal desires for anyone else except for Aziraphale.

Aziraphale was a celestial being that could find love in any shape or form in multiple senses, and had. But the desire wasn't always a matter of the heart, which fell for Crowley so long ago. It was another sensory thing, the same as trying out a new dish he'd never tried before. Some tasted better than others.

There wasn't any jealously at the others' actions; it was just part of their jobs.

But at this very instant Crowley felt his position with his partner was in jeopardy.. The smell was heavy with challenging and desire and seemed personal. Like it was aimed straight at Crowley's senses and challenging like he hadn't been before.

"ARCHIBALD?" he growled, now knowing the name of his enemy.

_"You touch my Angel, Archie, I will reign hellfire..."_

"Yes! He's the new ball python Sophia got!"

Crowley glared at the snickering mess that Aziraphale had become.

He sighed and simmered down.

_“I got jealous off and idiotic pet snake and he knew I would. He will pay for this.”_

Crowley unhanded Aziraphale and pulled back into the sofa.

"Veeeery cute..."

"Crowley, you should have seen yourself!"

"Glad I didn't."

"You were enraged! You got jealous!"

"Slithering up your arm and around your neck in snake fashion is MY job, not Archibald's."

Aziraphale had earned a new reputation not only as That eccentric book seller but also with a large black snake that sometimes looped like a scarf around his neck for hours.

Most people thought it was fake, until the head would turn and the eyes blinked. (Which, if people knew the first thing about snakes not being able to blink, they would know they were correct it wasn't a real snake.) Mortals were mostly skittish and terrified despite the affable book-seller insisting he was perfectly tame.

Strangely enough, children weren't scared of Crowley and even begged to pet him, please? ("Just a few pets, follow the scales, tell him what a pretty snake he was.")

Aziraphale was picking up a book, still chuckling.

"No fear, Archie was clearly jealous of your smells on me."

Crowley felt an ember of pride spark in his chest.

"Hmm, that so?"

"Oh yes," Aziraphale seriously continued. "Sophia said he was rather attracted to me, to begin with."

Crowley leered.

"Maybe you are...." He leaned up, jutting his chin; "Sssimply irrresssiatable for ussss snakeessss?"

He blinked and looked oddly bewitching for having almost flown in a murderous rage seconds before.

Aziraphale was considering this too earnestly for Crowley's liking, he turned to the side, eyes narrowed in concentration.

"Perhaps, because after a moment, he got agitated and Sophia said it was because he smelled a rival male and wanted to prove he was the superior choice."

Crowley leered, more to himself.

"Don't get into fights you can't win, Archie."

Aziraphale returned to looking in the book with sudden motivation.

Crowley was unmotivated to do anything but stare at the side of his face.

_"He's so delightful when he's all wrapped up in something like this. So tempting, and I know what I'm talking about there. I should get something to drink from the back and see if maybe he'd like to just ..."_

"Do I smell pheremonally like a female snake to you, Crowley?"

Crowley's mind jumbled that bizzare cluster of words that sliced through his daydreaming. He flinched.

"What?!"

"Do I smell like a lady snake? Maybe that's what Archie was trying to tell me and why you are so protective. You know, all the time, circling me. Looking around like a rival would steal me from you."

"Angel!" Crowley yelped. "Listen to yourself! That's just... come here." Crowley patted the sofa as he sat up.

Aziraphale moved over to sit beside him, still grasping the book.

"Angel," Crowley firmly assured him, "You smell like yourself, not a snake. Please dispel that rather strange notion. M'kay?"

Aziraphale frowned down at the book in his hands.

"I wouldn't mind, really! I mean, wouldn't you like that? That I smelled like a desirable counterpart you'd want to seek?"

"Angel," Crowley sputtered, " I like you as you are! How you smell already!"

"Well, what do I smell like?" 

Aziraphale leaned his neck closer, comically furrowing his brows in bothered demand. 

Crowley sighed as he leaned a little.

The pang of Archie's scent was offensive as someone puffed cigarette smoke right in his face, so he leaned in deeper.

"Like a person who keeps spotlessly clean most of the time and is holding on to an ancient piece of clothes. _And... strawberries. And... pleasant spring rainshowers. And.."_

He listed in, breathing more.

_"Old books that you love so much that the smell covers your fingertips all the time."_

Crowley reached his hands up without realizing it and pressed even deeper.

_"Like back at Eden, the first time I smelled you and came close. Almost funny smelling, but not unpleasant. Jeez, Aziraphale..."_

Crowley's tongue unconsciously flicked out to taste the air.

_"... you want something from me so very much but will keep running around for me to try and find out. And I want to chase you until I do."_

The tongue flicked harder, feeling the neck.

_"And keep chasing you until I overcome you as you play the tease. Yesss."_

"Crowley?"

Crowley snapped back and was mortified to find he was clutching Aziraphale, head buried at his neckline

"Mmmm?"

"You kind of trailed off and got bodily there. "

Crowley popped his face back up. 

"Bodily?! Is that the best you could come up with?!"

  
  


Aziraphale sighed.

"Oh fine, maybe it would be better if I got straight to my ideas, hmm?"

Crowley wanted to crow that he knew something was afoot, but decided to remain vague.

"Ideas? Go ahead then."

Aziraphale turned the book in his hand. 

"Talking to Sophia about her animals, she said she was working with Archie to help him mate."

Crowley's eyes bulged. "She's... what?! "

Aziraphale saw his wording come back to haunt him and rolled his eyes.

"Good lord, you wanton lightweight. She's trying to get Archie to mate with her female python, Noodles properly."

"Oh. Lucky for Noodles. So... you saw the snake get all lovey dovey, and it gave you some wild ideas?" Crowley leaned closer. "Seriously, you'll get an even wilder reputation as 'That Bookseller who is rather Daffy and possibly makes out with his pet snake."

Aziraphale looked peeved.

"Not at all like that, you troglodyte. I mean, she talked about snakes and their preferences..."

"We like angelssss!" Crowley hissed leaning against his neck.

He was almost embarrassed at how giddy he felt. Perhaps it was the conversation, but the sensations he felt were like he'd been drinking for some time, and everything was becoming hilarious.

"And ," Aziraphale loudly continued, "She was describing the pheromones Noodles gave off to attract her mate. I found it intriguing so tried it for myself. Archie was upset at your smell though."

Crowley was growling in the neck.

"You weren't going to make out with Archie, were you? He's a goddam ball python, Angel."

"No! Goodness, I have standards."

"Seriously...nnnrrggg."

"Anyhow, I thought with some of your snake tendencies you... might be intrigued. It appears to be working."

Crowley pulled his head back and laughed.

"That's the most ridiculous thing I've heard of and I don't believe any of it."

"You haven't stopped embracing this whole time."

Crowley hadn't realized he had his arms clasped around his Angel tight the whole conversation.

And he couldn't find the motivation to let go.

"Maybe... I want to just..."

"Entwine?"

His glowing eyes lowered to Aziraphale's shimmering blue, and he was struck how firm and pleased he looked.

Crowley thought for a moment.

"You... want me to be a snake and fuck you?"

Aziraphale winced.

"Not.. that!" 

"No snake? I will do it for you. Or do ou want me to wiggle on the floor after you hissing in my socks?"

Aziraphale rolled his eyes.

"Just, not that word..."

"Fuck?"

"YES! Say something else..."

"Hmmm, shag?"

"Eh, still crude."

"Making out?"

"Vague..."

Crowley raised his brows.

"Entwined?"

Aziraphale beamed.

"Perfect. And not exactly a snake... I'm not really for that."

"Had me fooled how you were flirting with poor Archie. You want me to just hiss and be snakey? Hmm? Sssslither around in places?"

Crowley was climbing on board faster than Aziraphale guessed he would and anxiously continued.

"I mean, Crowley, do you remember that brief stint when you were the Seductress Lillith? Some time in the Middle Ages?"

Crowley cackled.

"THAT brings up memories, Angel! Satan! Yes! Flowing hair, long limbs. I was tempting some damn noble or something? "

"It was a rare coincidental assignment. I was suppose to convince this devious man to quit his flittering about with all the ladies of the court. You were assigned to tempt him further into debauchery."

“Those are fun assignments," Crowley dreamily recalled.

"And it worked for both of us. You showed up as a Temptress beyond all desire and lured him away to that tower. After that fateful night, he came to confess in church, with me in the booth. He was so scared for his soul, I told him to turn to the church and he became a monk."

  
  


Crowley was laughing uproariously.

"Win win! I did my job, you did yours!"

Aziraphale was also smirking at the memory.

"Poor fellow almost jumped out of the tower if he hadn't fainted! Do you remember what you turned into that made him that way?"

  
  


"Oh god, yes! I became..."

Crowley dug deep for the words.

"The ... Naga? Wait, no, The Lamia? The half snake?"

  
  


Aziraphale grinned.

Crowley felt like an idiot he hadn't caught this earlier.

  
  


"Anyhow, do you remember that?"

Crowley narrowed his eyes and grinned.

"You ... want me to do that... with you?"

“But...be... snake-ish?? Is that possible? Not..."

Aziraphale leaned back and waved a hand around Crowley's upper body. 

"Not... so... human? Do you understand? Not like two bisected creatures put together. A mix?"

"Do you want Lillith or Crowley as the mix?"

Aziraphale shrugged.

"Surprise me."

"OOh, that's my Angel. All you have to do is ask," Crowey grinned leaning in for a kiss.

  
  


As they pulled apart, he whispered at Aziraphale's ear.

"Ready then? Hmmm?"

He breathed deeper, feeling a roiling in his body and his limbs shivering.

"Not yet!"

Crowley raised with a frown, releasing the hug.

Aziraphale looked despaired and hugged the book.

"I have other plans for it too! I want to..... do something to make it... more... well, you'll see."

Crowley was unhappily extinguishing what had been an enticing start but knew that he'd do it if he was already putting in all that effort.

"Fine, fine, I can wait while you make it more 'well you'll see'.

That made his partner smile gratefully.

"Thank you dear. I will tell you a little part." He leaned closer.

"It involves pursuit."

"Exciting," Crowley groused. "Are you planning hide and seek in the bookshop?"

"No."

"Are you dressing up as a mouse, and I chase you around saying how hungry I am?"

Aziraphale pulled back, cringing.

"Eww! No! Not like that. Just wait for my signal!"

" _What am I getting into? He's a little too excited, and I don't want him to be disappointed. "_

"Fine, I'll wait until then."

"Oh, one more question," Aziraphale opened the book and scanned through it.

"What is that book? "How to please your snakey lover" By Archibald the ball python?"

"Close. It's a vet hand book for reptile breeding habits..."

Crowley whipped his head around with a groan.

"Uh, Angel, that's just too much! You are going to make our... entwining all technical and stuff!"

"Well, I have one technical question, if I may?

Crowley snickered.

"What? Do I have a wiggly snakey tail?"

With his finger on whatever passage he was searching for, he didn't even look up as he earnestly probed;

"Do you have hemipenes? Crowley went silent.

Aziraphale looked up from the text, serious as if he were a doctor trying to pinpoint a patient's symptom.

"Well?"

"Uhh, well, I never... uhhh... I... "

"You don't know?" Aziraphale sounded disappointed and closed the book.

"Jeez angel, I didn't actually go around doin' anything, I just scared the guy and he almost dove out a tower window."

"Oh. I see."

" _Oh Christ he looks like I'm breaking up with him._ Angel, it's just weird to question a person about their anatomy like that."

Aziraphale was thunderstruck.

"Crowley!" He chided. " For humans, yes. We're close enough it's not an issue, and it certainly HASN'T been to this point. I'd gladly tell you anything if I had anything to talk about most of the time. I just wanted to know..."

Crowely felt the volley of embarrassment shoot up his throat as he leaned over to the petulant face and shouted.

**"YES, Angel, I do! Are you satisfied?!"**

Aziraphale grinned and kissed Crowley.

"Perfect! Now I'll finish my planning!"

Crowley was left speechless.

"What are you planning if that was so important to you?"

Aziraphale shrugged and went back to his reading.

"Just another small detail. Would tomorrow work for us?"

_____________________________________

The next day-

**CLOSED** is all the little sign said.

Crowley scanned to make sure no one was paying attention as he snapped his fingers, and the doors to the Book Shop opened. 

He slunk in and snapped for the doors to silently shut.

The Shop was silent and empty. The lights were out.

He listened and probed with his occult senses.

Nothing.

He felt a tiny panic.

"No, wait, he's just... up to something." 

Crowley had been lazily pursing a few needless tasks the early next day when he got a call on his mobile.

He was driving, and could have used the hands free device, but snatched up his phone instead.

"Yeah?" he extended for a few seconds. "What gives, Aziraphale? Ready for me to zip on over?"

"Ready to follow?"

" _Wow, not being his fussy little self._ Hmm, well, depends where you are going."

Crowley grinned at himself.

"Well then, track me down."

The phone clicked off.

Crowley glared at his phone. The reception was good so the call hadn't dropped. It had just been...

_"Hung up? Oh please, you dramatic fop."_

He hit the button to call back, but the call was never answered.

"Alright, then," Crowley simpered, tossing the phone down onto the passenger seat.

"Here I come."

Now he was in the empty Shop, wondering what his next step would be in a game he hadn't even been told the rules.

  
  


The few steps he took around the room were as loud as the traffic to his pricked up ears and made his spine crawl.

"Aziraphale?" he said, "Is this hide and seek? I thought we said no..." He came to the counter and by the till was a very obvious large letter.

CROWLEY was written on the back.

_"Oh, how cliched."_

Snatching it up and fingering open the lip, he pulled out the single sheet of paper.

_"I give you chase. Pursue. And do stop and smell the roses."_

Crowley rolled his eyes and inhaled with exaggeration.

" _Very, very cute, Angel. Why didn't you just tell me where you were..._ "

He stopped at the smell on the paper. He pulled the letter under his nose and flicked his tongue.

His eyelids dropped shut as he backed against the counter for support.

_" It's like you're right there against me, pressing on every sense I have. Madness. Pure hilarious madness. Where did you run to, you little bastard?"_

Crowley swallowed and winced, stuffing the note in his upper pocket.

_"Gotta find ya. Gotta go out and find ya. And stop you from moving."_

He moved to the door and saw another envelope was taped to it.

This one he tore open. and snatched out the letter.

_"Should you get lost, follow your nose, you clever snake."_

Crowley snarled as he went out the door.

_"Unfair, I can't just do that. I don't even know where you went. Alright, I am getting my cell and calling..."_

He realized he had walked past the car, through heavy traffic, and across a street. Growling, he whipped his head back to feel fury growing that going to his car would be more walking back, and Aziraphale's game was losing its fun.

_"Ridiculous. I don't believe I even let him..."_

The smell wafted by again and he turned to the lamp by the street. He did his best to discreetly lean closer and smell.

Something hooked hard in his stomach and he teetered a little. 

_"Ohh, he's really so clever, I don't even know why I was mad at him there. He's just having a bit of fun. And frankly, maybe walking will be a good way to warm up."_

Crowley moved along already feeling lighter in his steps.

_"Where did you go, my little handful of sunshine? I just want to caress your shoulders and bite on the neck is all. Teehhee."_

Throughout the afternoon Crowley wound down blocks and storefronts, barely finding the whisps of desire beckoning. With every minute, he felt less ridiculous and marveled this wasn’t any different than the last six thousand years.

“ _Like if I knew it or now, I’d smell you out somewhere sooner or later and always delight at finding you again. And just wanting you a little more.”_

Crowley stalked up the streets in the growing twilight.

The swelling heat of the day still rolled from the concrete. But the kiss of night air was too much.

He slid next to a lampost and caught the smell again.

_"Oh god, what are you doing to me?"_

He even pushed his glasses up to his forehead, putting his hands in his pockets. No one was paying attention to the tall man strolling up the street with a cocked grin on his face like he owned the world. (Well, he did help save it…) 

He tilted his cin up and closed his eyes, following the smell.

_"I feel like I'm walking in a dream. I've been walking most of the day and I don't even feel... upset. I could have been doing something else. Anything else. But it feels... like.... I'M BACK AT MY FLAT?!"_

Every turn and passage was naturally familiar, but Crowley realized he had been in such a pheremonally charged trance he never connected; he was heading for his own flat.

_"Well, you win this one then if you made me do that like a blind man. I'll just have to make it all up to you."_

He went through the first set of doors to the inner doors and saw something white on the handles within. He rushed, expecting another note, but found it was a cloth. 

A pocket handkerchief.

He trembled as he held it up to his face, holding his breath for a moment. Uncontrollably his tongue slipped out to test the air making his body buckle against the door.

"YES, I want all of you now and to entwine with every inch of your body."

The hook in his stomach ripped harder as he felt a sensation like something spilling through his limbs. 

He slammed the handle to open the door.

Entering his familiar abode felt different. The lights were lower. The air pregnant and pressing, but he hardly noticed. His chest was heaving as it swung back and forth, eyes scanning every corner.

"Aziraphale?" he asked.

"Ah, finally,".

Crowley was removing his over jacket, trying to appear collected as he rounded a corner to one of the dark but verdant rooms. Aziraphale was seated in a chair almost under some of the tallest plants, holding a book casually before him one handed. He wasn't even looking up, and most teasing was his shoes, jacket, and vest had been removed and folded up neatly. 

"Did you get my notes?"

Crowley nodded, afraid to open his mouth.

"Excellent," he approved, looking over. "That's the vigorous serpent I love so much. Such keen senses."

Crowley felt lighter and grinned.

He started slow steps closer. 

"What's about the tag chase, Angel?" he pleasantly probed. "You know I said I hated hide and seek..."

"Oh but there was no hiding! " Aziraphale closed the book and leaned up. "Just... seeking. And, 'chase', dear? "

He started to stand and loosened his tie, cocking his head in a mocking manner. 

"Have you been chasing me?"

Crowley flashed his lengthening teeth a little. 

"Have you been runnin'?"

"Me? No." He snapped off his tie. "Running is not my forte..."

"Have you been avoiding me?"

"Avoiding? No. I left notes..."

"Angel, hadn't we said we were going to try sssomething and you're leading me on a purssssuit? _Ahh, there goes my speech. Just in time."_

Aziraphale stepped to meet him.

"Actually, it began. It was just up to you to follow. If I seemed worthy."

Crowley scoffed, locking eyes. 

"You know I'd follow you anywhere, Angel. And you are more than worthy. It'sss if I am worthy for you."

Crowley became less imposing suddenly and looked begging.

Aziraphale was genuinely surprised at the worried face, subtly shifting, in front of him.

"Of course, but... oh dear, you look exhausted."

"I'm not, I just walked the whole way."

"Tsk, tsk, tired already? I walked that far as well."

"Not tired, Angel, sssstop badgering me. It's a little warm in here for some reason, I sss'pose."

"Yes, warmer than I like, I admit. But I did read that snakes are much more inclined to mate with warmer temperatures."

Crowley sighed and pretended not to believe it.

"Here, dear, let me help,"

He wadded up his tie and mopped Crowley's forehead.

_"Uh god... oh god... the smell."_

It wasn't just the cloth but the wrist was brushing past his face.

He couldn't stop his hand from whipping up to grab and pull the back of the hand to his face.

He breathed deeply and felt his spine curling. 

His tongue flicked out faster and wobbling across the wrist.

"Angel," he hissed. "Oh god..."

He lifted his eyes up and Aziraphale looked amused.

"Yes?"

Crowley drew his face nose to nose with Aziraphale, still holding him by the wrist.

He placed the simplest delicate kiss on the back of the hand and rubbed his cheek against it.

"Please? I'm ready Angel."

"Ah but first, draw the few curtains, will you?"

Crowley hissed and raised a hand to miracle them shut, but Aziraphale stopped it.

"Eh, please. Not that way. _Walk o_ ver."

"But I've walked enough. I think my ability to walk will end ssshortly."

"But," Aziraphale pouted, "I love how you walk."

He leaned closer, blue eyes narrowing at the slits staring back. "You move so sensuously. Like desires you have barely held within your form, teasing and pulling at your physical being. " 

Crowley smirked.

"Maybe true, maybe."

Azirphale pressed against Crowley and ran a firm hand down his lower back. Crowley arched into him a little. Aziraphale arched back harder.

"It does things for me," whispered the Angel fiercely.

With the same ferocity, Crowley claimed another feral kiss and pushed away. He staggered slightly, suddenly aware his form would be changing and his legs would give away soon.

Not wanting to disappoint, he smirked, pulling his glasses and neck scarf off and tossing them on a table behind him. He stepped forward, crossing his arms in front of himself as he pulled his shirt up over his head. 

He began a staggering step that failed as his ankle went sideways. He caught himself, shirt still coming off, and quickly worked with his flub. Whipping the shirt away he pulled his foot from the boot as if he planned on removing it. He swung another drunken step and kicked the next boot, trying to not let that yank himself off balance. He glanced over his shoulder and bobbed his brows back at Aziraphale, unbuttoning his own shirt and looking humored. 

Crowley swung over to the curtain and glanced out at the orange and crimson hill of light on the horizon fading fast and the midnight blues and blacks spilling in. He grappled his belt buckle and whipped off the belt in one motion. 

"Angel, what say we take our activities down to..."

Aziraphale was gone.

Crowley growled and inhaled and was slammed with the strongest smell yet. He choked and his eyes watered. It screamed at him; “ _Come to me now, I accept.”_

He screamed aloud and it wasn’t all his voice now.

" _Oh fucking god, how did he figure all this out? Like pure fucking mad desire. I want to kill for him. AND kill him."_

Crowley's legs went out and he was on the floor, hands down. His body convulsed and he realised he had to get his jeans off fast. He flipped on his back and tried kicking, but they were holding in place and his kicks were becoming feeble.

 _"Miracle!"_

He snapped and they were blessedly gone as a crawl of red and black scales appeared down his stomach.

_"Phew. Close. I like those pants. A devil to get out of though."_

He laid on the floor, breathing in deep as he felt the whole body change violently. 

_"Ha, I should do this more often. All these years and he has to confess to this one?"_

He raised on his arms then levered his torso up comfortably.

_"Ah, like riding a bike, as they say. Not something I will be doing in this form, though. "_

He slithered forward to where Aziraphale had been standing to find his pill blue shirt neatly folded up. He reached out and lifted it up, hearing the crackle of paper inside. He pulled out a note.

 _"I accept your pursuit so far, handsome creature.._ "

He lowered to the trail of smell and grinned. 

_“Oh, wait up…”_


	2. Stuck on you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And the tease is over and now for some playing around and getting down. And getting stuck. Played for some humor. I'll probably polish (serious cleaning up needed on the text) this chapter up later but hated leaving y'all off like that waiting.

Aziraphale waited in the minimally furnished bedroom. Crowley's abode's aesthetics were never exactly to Aziraphale's fondness; everything was too distant and cold, too austere. There was a world full of exciting things to be seen and added to shelves, he could at least hang some more art on those empty slabs of walls. Or add a few more lights instead of the few harsh points of lighting here and there. Well, the plants were a nice touch. They always looked so good.

At least Crowley indulged in the most massive bed he could, no miracles there. 

He set his trousers all neatly folded between the pillows, along with some other items. He watched the room's entrance and waited as he cinched one of Crowley's nightrobes around himself.

The peeved cry of Crowley ripped up the hall and smirked to himself.

_ "Well, I hope that's enough of a tease for him." _

He sat on the bed end, facing towards the door. 

His ears picked up the stealthy sound on the floor as he held his breath. A low shadow slinked up in the near darkness, and he spotted the form wavering towards him. Crowley was moving at a very literal crawl. His whole body coasted in, but he seemed to be creeping across the floor, exaggeratedly with his arms. Walking his hands along with his body slithering, raising each arm with swaggering grace as he placed a palm down. The slithering mass behind followed in a swashing suite. This would very much be terrifying to any average person, but Aziraphale was far from ordinary. He grinned at the physical sashay that he realized was just like Crowley's alluring walk.

The few lamps giving off lights around the room bounced like sparklers off the scales as he writhed forward. 

_ "I forgot how large he was in this form." _

Crowley was already longer and taller than Aziraphale to begin with. 

Though the human-like upper half was very much Crowley's standard size, the length of the rest of his body was remarkable. Tapering into a snakes body still had to start at the size of a human’s middle already, and length was difficult to guess from the staggering undulations seeping across the floor.

Aziraphale seated at the foot of the bed, waiting. 

Crowley slipped to the side almost at the end and dramatically slammed an arm on the mattress, coils still slipping up behind him. Then the next arm flung up as he began exaggeratedly pulling himself up. His arms looked longer than they were already. Thin, sinuous, with fingers gripped at the bedding. Aziraphale beamed back at the gorgeous eyes that peered up, shimmering in the darkness. Crowley heaved himself upward onto the mattress.

The top half was entirely human in form, but glistening scales covered his body, and overlapping plated scales layered down his torso. His whole face was delicately covered with scales as well, but it hardly changed his angler features. The patterning of black and red against his thin elements made him even more androgynous-looking. His hair was longer and mane like, blazing and flowing in an effeminate fashion down his back, like some fairy queen of lore.

_ "He is almost genderless looking in this form, not just because he's a snake." _

Crowley wiggled his shoulders forwards, hissing close to a thigh. An extremely slim arm with thin clawed fingers timidly reached out and touched his leg as he eased closer. The tongue, now forked, flicked out and barely touched the skin. Aziraphale jumped and tittered, and Crowley moaned, writhing closer up to his legs. The tongue traced the way as he hovered between the hips. His head was low, but he looked up, pleading. Aziraphale paid him the tiniest naughty grin as Crowley groveled lower, breathing loudly. The luscious mane brushed his stomach as he tilted forward, sighing. Aziraphale wanted to touch it there and now, but refrained. The tongue flicked out as Crowley mixed his breathing with whimpering and pressed his face towards the lap.

Aziraphale scooted further away. 

Crowley continued the presentation and banged a fist on the bed in pretended disappointment.

Pretending or not, he was hoping the chase could end soon. The flame of desire fanned into a large bonfire. Of hellfire only some holy water could extinguish. 

_ "He's saying yes, but being a tease. Why the heaven does this drive me mad and want him more? Normally I'd get annoyed with this." _

Crowley sulked, blinking and pulled himself up further and pressing a coil of tail upon the mattress. Aziraphale played back, turning away like a bashful first date. Crowley sniffed harder and upbraided louder. Raising, he leaned his face close to the turned one, making an imploring whimper. Ghosting over the shoulder and around to Aziraphale's chest, he tipped his head up and pressed his nose under the round chin. The whining was resuming. He slowly brought an arm around the lower part of Aziraphale's back and lowered his head with a nasal moan. The fingers slid past the soft bulge of the stomach, lower and lower, spreading and pressing.

Aziraphale relented as the hand slipped between the folds of the robe to seek downward.

The fingers found heat and wetness.

_ "Efforting.. female. Yep. He's committed. I see why he was asking technical questions now." _

Slickness. 

The hand flattened and massaged in a circle. 

Aziraphale sagged and exhaled as Crowley slid another coil up closer.

As the Demon started to reach another arm around, Aziraphale again scooted towards the bed's head.

Crowley didn't wait this time and shadowed with his body.

Aziraphale leaned against the pillows, head almost touching the wall, with a shy blink at the yellow eyes. He bent up and turned his back, trying not to giggle.

The serpentine body was inches from him as thin fingers traced up his lower spine, weaving back and forth. The hands meandered awhile, making Aziraphale chuckled.

"What are you doing?"

"Nmmmmmm, jussst... niccce," Crowley muttered softly.

They moved up his lower back like they had their own mind and caressed his shoulders. The brush of hair followed by a cheek grazed his lower back.

Crowley erratically pressed that slow dance with his fingers, making Aziraphale chuckle.

"Crowley..."

"Ssssshh," he hissed softly, placing a kiss on the spine.

Aziraphale inadvertently twitched, which sent the fingers faster but no less gentle. The tail tip laid upon one of his legs, friendly as a hand.

Aziraphale felt the whisp of an unearthly feathery tongue flicking along with the slow kisses up his spine. Suddenly Crowley was cheek to cheek, nudging the side of his face, keening again. A coil of tail edged over one of Aziraphale's knees.

Aziraphale nudged back. Crowley nudged harder, and the noises slipping from his throat became less pleading and more elated.

Aziraphale was tempted to turn and see what peculiar angle his friend was pitched at to only be touching with his face and barely any of his upper body.

Feeling he had strung his companion long enough, he rubbed back again and began turning his head.

"Is this dashing gentleman of a snake asking for my permission?"

"Yessss," Crowley smirked, delighted Aziraphale understood his foreplay.

"Well, then, I don't see any other handsome snakes around here I'd be willing entwine with, so I suppose it's your lucky day." 

He turned to Crowley as they shared the first deep kiss of this foray.

Aziraphale felt the teeth were much longer and very much sharper, but Crowley kept his jaw loose. Their tongues gently swirled around until Crowley's pushed deeper. Aziraphale moaned, placing his hands on Crowley's neck. Crowley loomed a little taller and pressed Aziraphale back. His hands moved over the robe and daintily untied it. 

Aziraphale knew he'd want one more small gesture to show he was capable of being patient and caring, so he donned it for that reason. Crowley was especially fond of the soft blue shirt and bowtie as something to remove with care.

They were still kissing as Crowley finished the sash and pulled it off, chucking it away. 

Crowley pulled back to take in the form before him, purring softly.

Aziraphale did the same, staring at Crowley, now that his sight adjusted to where he was sitting. Though he recognized the features, Crowley had settled on appearing a mix even more slender and effeminate. The balance between bestial scales and claws, sculpted body, and face, but some rugged masculine traits all swirled into one. More coils drifted up around them both and pressed in lazily.

Crowley was heaving for breath as Aziraphale began massaging his lower stomach across the flat slick scales.

_ "Oh, right,  _ " Crowley barely remembered  _ "A little more warm up would be polite. Right." _

Crowley's body began gyrating up and down as he reached a hand forward, pressing the soft stomach in front of him. He leaned down past the neck and mouthed over the collarbones, slathering down to the nipples. He tenderly licked and sucked, and pulled back to breathe against them, making Aziraphale wriggle. Crowley gently threw his sharpened teeth into the play, which made Aziraphale falter in his handiwork. 

Crowley's hand pressed lower, passing over the sweaty patch and gently fingering around.

He massaged slowly before sliding a finger inward. Aziraphale stuttered in his breathing but didn't stop his massaging. Crowley moved with soft deliberateness as he slid in another finger. Up and down, easy as he could. He brought his thumb down over the clit and began stroking. Aziraphale registered that and buckled.

Crowley leaned in to kiss his neck as the fingers slid in deeper, flexing with care. He hooked upward and massaged, circling his thumb more. Aziraphale was biting his lower lip and wailed.

Crowley felt a clench and hooked upward more. Aziraphale hunched and gasped.

Crowley slid out, ducking his head down, pressing one of Aziraphale's legs further to the side with his tail. He inhaled his deepest and growled as he lashed out his tongue, pushing in. Aziraphale placed a hand on his mane and started gripping as the tongue moved up and down. 

He began convulsing with short frantic noises. Crowley laved back and forth profusely, angling up and pressing, Aziraphale quailing more and tightening. With the clench came a hot bloom inside, and Crowley's mind fixated.

_ "They accept They are waiting. Take them." _

He slashed about even more and pulled his tongue back and forth. The body acted like this was a suggestion to come closer, which Aziraphale did. The tongue now yanked roughly uphill as Crowley situated his hands against Aziraphale's lower back. Aziraphale turned his head with his eyes closed, moaning. Crowley could barely hear it as he hooked up hard, answered by tensing and slickness. 

He withdrew to make an exaggerated show of licking his lips before diving back down, fluttering his tongue back in. Aziraphale made some feeble effort to speak, but Crowley pressed in as deep as possible and held for an instant. His bottom jaw was unhinged and his teeth pressed against flesh and hair. His eyes had rolled back in their sockets as he buried to his tongue hilt. He hissed for vibration as there a tightening. Glancing up he saw Aziraphale looked pleading, eyes closed but head bowed over and mouth twitching and clenching like his insides. Crowley pulled and brushed until he felt quivering and the hot flash of more slick. Withdrawing, he quickly slid a hand down to palm the slickness, spreading liberally around his fingers. The hand skimmed to Aziraphale's back as the Angel resumed massaging Crowley's stomach with determination. Crowley's slippery fingers slid and between the cleft as he grazed one over the opening. He slowly rimmed around, very carefully before sliding in another.

Aziraphale pushed back and forth, floundering but never ceasing his repetitive rubbing of Crowley's lower body.

Crowley slid another finger in and pressed deeper. Aziraphale closed his eyes and groaned, and Crowley started doing the same as his scales parted.

The bizarre sensation of his stomach scales shifting and being yanked apart on their own accord made him feel vulnerable. 

He calmly reminded himself where he was and that he was with someone he trusted. And this someone who knew every pressure and tease to make his body a slave. Crowley gyrated a little harder into the hands. Cool air slashed tantalizingly across his midsection as it unrolled, and his hemipenes bulged out. Unmistakably penile in their shape, but different. Slightly ribbed in their texture, they looked out of place soft and defenseless against his armoured body. To add to this all, he was feeling embarrassed; The truth was he hadn't done this much in this form at all and wasn't sure exactly how his body would behave. Aziraphale seemed to know the particulars to make everything move along at least, which was enough for Crowley at that moment.

Like a potter at his wheel, Aziraphale's hands never stopped their specific and graceful motion. Crowley placed his free hand on Aziraphale's shoulders and bobbed his head back as his body continued to unfold. His other hand still was occupied and moving another finger into the fold.

The hands never ceased their pressing and weaving about, until both cocks fully emerged. Then he slid in and started the tender task of stroking at the bases. Crowley shut his eyes and slackened his jaw, inhaling through his fangs. 

_ "Oh someone, oh no... Just... gah, be careful and don't go too fast..." _

Crowley sucked wind and pulled out of his trance when he felt a tongue grace the top of the left one. Then the right.

His breathing puttered as a hot mouth played down the left sliding below the head, up and down.

Both cocks responded and started stiffening more. 

Crowley's mid section was rhythmically bobbing and Aziraphale slid his mouth up and down deeper. Crowley's one hand remained anchored to a shoulder for grounding.

Aziraphale continued to mouth slowly up and down. Like his hands before, the pace was purposeful and focused.

Precome began dripping from both liberally.

Aziraphale switched to the right, using his hand to rim the tip of the left, gently smearing the opaque leakings around.

Crowley arched and throbbed, and the loops of his tail started sliding madly over each other.

Aziraphale was working his mouth and hand at a judicious speed for as

Crowley decided to keep things moving.

"Do you want both, Angel?" he huffed.

"Mmmhmm," was the absent reply.

"Well, then, maybe you could... nnngk... tell me if you want it from the front or behind?"

Aziraphale finally leaned up for breath.

"Behind, please."

Crowley leaned in to kiss and smiled.

"As you wish," he said, sliding his arm free.

Aziraphale was turning around as Crowley arched up beside him, whimpering at the lower body's craving pulsing yanking him forward.

"Now," Crowley growled with seriousness, "Tell me in your words that I may." He resumed pressing the side of his face against Aziraphale from behind. "Please?"

"I'm waiting and ready..."

Crowley suddenly snapped an arm under Aziraphale's neck and curled the hand up around his head. The length of his upper body sidled over and up as well. The long flat belly scales were alive with a back and forth rippling movement as they rolled closer.

Crowley pressed his face back against Aziraphale, rubbing with tenderness.

"May I, please?"

Aziraphale sighed.

"I've already told you twice; perhaps a third yes will convince you."

The body wiggled ever more intimate, and Aziraphale heard the tail tip whip around violently.

"Gah," Crowley whispered, "Wants... to... another tail to wrap with. Too bad you don't have one."

"Hmm, sorry. Maybe I'll try that next time"

Crowley was pressing his face needily against Aziraphale's with small whimpers, holding it tight, but the lower section of the body was rotating steadily.

Aziraphale felt a blanket of wave-like action, massaging his back as the free hand lined up the cocks with care. 

The top one slowly pulsed inward. 

Swollen and textured, Crowley took his time with each push. More come leaked out, which made things easier, and made Aziraphale back in harder.

"Yes, Yes," he whispered with each press.

Crowley leaned his head against the side of the Angel's to kiss.

"Shout if anything hurts...:

"I'll start shouting if you don't get on with it!" Aziraphale hissed back, reaching a hand up to caress the face.

The other cock, guided by Crowley's hand, worked between the puffy hot petals and sought it's own way up. There wasn't a shadow of resistance. He gently rocked back and forth, both tips invading and exiting the holes they yearned to enter.

Crowley hissed as both slid back and forth in rhythm, holding Aziraphale around his middle with one arm, the other across his chest and neck. He chuckled at Aziraphale, closing his eyes and gasping like the breath was being shoved out of his body as his serpentine lower back began pushing gently. He was barely halfway in, pulling back and forth, exciting at the textured resistance pulling back. Crowley pulled his beloved's torso upward to his own, taking his hands off the mattress to cling to his thin arm. 

Aziraphale stilled at the sensation, fully held and filling. Crowley barely thrust his lower half to and fro, lowering his lover slowly with his arms. Aziraphale used his knees for some control but bobbed sliding down fully, gasping with each centimeter. 

"Crowley," he gasped, which made Crowley frantically kiss for encouragement. The tail had been creeping its path around this whole time and now was around their bodies. It contracted softly, wiggling a little. Aziraphale sighed, pitching his head as far back as he could as he bottomed out, relaxing his weight. Then the whole snake body clenched as he felt a spurt of heat inside.

Crowley rolled his hips.

Aziraphale felt faint from the pressure. Crowley, still holding fast, lurched forward, over Aziraphale, pressing him down flat to the mattress. The body on top of his was alive and writhing as the arms held fast.

Crowley snarled and lashed his tongue over the face he turned to his.

"Damn you, Angel," he hissed as he pressed for a kiss. 

His back half began a methodical bob. He felt his cocks swelling in heat, dribbling incessantly every time his body convulsed and tensed in intervals. Aziraphale moaned and was limp for a moment before clenching back hard. The deepness of his arse was soothing and sweet. The other cock plowing through the slick cunt tried to dig deeper. The only response it got was more wetness.

He heard Aziraphale chuckle. "Try."

Crowley growled. This was a dare.

Crowley heaved with more power but kept the speed slow, spreading his mass over the body. 

He was still pressing Aziraphale down, splayed on his body and man-holding him. His lower half gyrated softly at his own control, interrupted by the jerking pulse and small releases his body provided. Already secretion was slipping around as he moved his lower hand to the entrances, sliding more slick around. 

Aziraphale moved expertly with every motion. His eyes were closed even with each discharge. Crowley feared perhaps he was going into a trance state, becoming overwhelmed. But he could see the small upward twitches at the corner of the mouth, the serene minute gasps. And there was no mistaking the equally hot waves of orgasm. He leaned up, still holding Aziraphale possessively and settled for long pulses. 

Aziraphale would have been sitting on a lap if Crowley had one at this point. Instead, he was straddled over the tail with more coils pulled around them in a pile.

Aziraphale was concentrating but laughed.

"Ha, Animal. You think that's all you can do for me?"

Crowley snarled, grappling at the hips, pressing with more speed.

He was leaking salty hot spend, but still not ready to come. He stretched his torso and loosened his tail, as he leaned back fully on to his back. He resumed his thrusting, releasing his grip on the Angels form. Aziraphale leaned up and was riding the erections hard. Crowley growled with amusement at the form, wincing and bucking like there was no tomorrow.

"Oh, oh, oh," he pleaded with each thrust. "Crowley... oh, don't go fast... take it slow..."

Crowley's hands moved along the hips and the curve of the rear. Aziraphale rocked harder, eyes shut tight. His legs circled the serpentine body as he clenched.

Crowley couldn't stop his own body from doing the same as if it was delighted at the response. Now he was over Aziraphale again, hugging around his upper body. 

"We, ugh, should have, ugh, tired this...years ago," he panted.

"Agreed."

The sweeping feeling poured over Crowley as he smelled deep into Aziraphale's shoulder. Like alcohol through his limbs, except better. He couldn't stop his arms from embracing his shoulders. More of his coils welled up and surrounded his body as well.

He didn't slow in the rhythmic thrusting but leaned his face tight against Aziraphale's.

"I love you so much," he whispered. Aziraphale turned to kiss, but their lips were interrupted as Crowley repeated the words. And again.

The pressing became deeper while he hugged even tighter as he unexpectedly felt a harder bulge forming. He watched Aziraphale's face for distress, but none came. The same sensation crawled up the other cock.

Crowley felt minor panic.

_ "Uhm, wait, that's something that happens? Uh, alright, I'm just about to peak...." _

"Ah... uh... azira... ah.."

Aziraphale only replied by moaning louder and suddenly flexing his body sanguinely.

"Uh... Aziraphale... nggkkk... you... eh... alright?"

"Crowley," was all he whispered. "Give me, uh, more."

" _ Alright, no problem there, he seems fine  _ . Just shout.... uh... if it's too much."

Crowley was quietly wondering if Aziraphale was feeling the sensation at all. If he was, all was fine apparently. But the feelings weren't diminishing.

He tried to pull outward a little and felt total resistance. He wasn't able to pull in and out at all.

Then he panicked and pulled back more which made things feel even more swollen and coaxed the bulging more.

_ "Okay, calm, just panic. If I calm down I'll just slide out." _

He steadied his pace more, leaning back with his hands behind his head, rollicking a slow constant rolling up his body down his length.

_ "Just... act relaxed and cool." _

"I feel like ah- like a ship- ah! on the water," Aziraphale remarked.

"You look like a buoy."

"Hey!" Aziraphale shot a look over his shoulder.

Crowley chuckled, his hands behind his head, still rolling smoothly.

The swelling sensation hadn't changed, but so far, there appeared to be no issues.

"Are you, nuuh, still good?"

"Very. You are doing a wonderful job, dear."

Aziraphale was engaged as much as Crowley was, not passively (or literally) sitting out.

Crowley subtly exerted more and felt the bulge growing.

_ "Alright, let's just see if this is my imagination. Or if I am peaking soon, it seems like I've been doing very little change for a bit now." _

He grappled the shoulders and tried to pump back and forth. The resistance was such that he was yanking Aziraphale back with him. 

Aziraphale wasn't paying attention or was too enraptured and slid along with the movement. Every pulse was releasing the smallest amounts of come.

"Uhhh, Aziraphale?"

"Hmmm?"

"Are you... uhhgg.... feeling anything odd?"

Aziraphale grinned softly, eyes closed.

"How so? Ugh."

"We;ve been, nmmm, doing this for....aaah, a long time and seem to be... in a rut? Maybe?"

"Feels fine to me."

"Uhh, Aziraphale, uhgk, not to panic you but... gah... I think something is wrong with me and we're... stuck."

Aziraphale glanced back casually. He shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, ah, I wouldn't ever want to be stuck on anyone else."

"I'm serious," Crowley swallowed, trying to remain calm.

"As was, ahh, I."

"Angel, listen and stop... ugh, clenching so tight..."

"I'm not."

'Well, unk, just, let me slide out to readjust... ahkk, m'kay?"

Aziraphale sighed and held his posture still.

The cocks still felt swollen and pulsed of their own accord.

Crowley held the hips and gently pulled back to no avail.

"Are you... ngk.. totally relaxed Angel? I, gah, promise I'll only be a moment."

"I am."

Crowley tried again with even worse results as Azirapahle gasped and lurched slightly. Of course, Crowley's body seemed even more teased each time and less inclined to help.

"Ack! Are you alright, Angel?"

"Yes, perfectly."

"Stop resisting and let me, ugh, just... do this!"

"I'm doing nothing."

Crowley gave one sharp pull back while pushing the body in front of himself.

Aziraphale cried out and Crowley hugged him hard.

"Not so rough!"

"Sorry. Sorry. Aziraphale, I have, ngk, really terrifying news. We are stuck."

"You are stuck."

"Stop that! Ack! WE are stuck and it's , ack, your fault because it was your idea!"

"My fault? Aren't you enjoying any of this?"

"I was until I found myself stuck!"

"Crowley, calm down, it's... ngk... no doubt temporary."

"What if it isn't?!" Crowley shrieked, eyes bulging.

"Well, then start pulling harder."

Crowley gave a few yanks back, Aziraphale doing little but gasping each time. The thrusting made things worse, he could just perceive the captured feeling more.

"Okay, Angel, sorry," Crowley panted, "But I think I am going to miracle us out of this.."

"No! Why would you do such a thing?"

"Because I have no, agh, literal fucking idea what I'm ... ack going through and am terrified... ack... I'll hurt you!"

"You are knotting you idiot!"

The was silence except for their bodies convulsing against each other, which Crowley couldn't stop the small thrusts and Aziraphale responded with a small noise and more clenching.

"Wot?"

"Knotting. It's something animals do sometimes."

"I am NOT an animal, " Crowley demanded through his teeth, unable to stop an ill timed thrust.

"Really?"

"Did you know... ack, I'd do this?!"

"No, I didn't. Exactly. "

"EXACTLY? What does the stupid book say that you aren't telling me?! That I would knot up or whatever you called it?!?! Is it a literal knot?!"

"Actually, snakes don't knot, some other creatures do. I'm, unnh, making a very educated guess on that."

"Good work, professor. And?!"

"And snakes can be locked mating for some time."

"How long is some time? An hour or two?"

"Or a few. Sometimes a day"

Crowley inhaled and clutched his Angelic buoy.

"Crowley," Aziraphale offered, "I'm sorry, I wasn't trying to hide anything, but I think perhaps I got you too excited."

"Yeah, you might have." 

Aziraphale turned back.

"Just say the word and we can end it. No force."

Crowley didn't know what would be more embarrassing, stuck on his partner, or told his yearning partner 'no' to hours of making out they couldn't escape.

"But...I can't possibly go on for hours. That's impossible."

"No, it isn't. It's been nearly two already, dear boy."

Crowley couldn't believe it.

_ "If I just get along with it, it's going to end at some point. Right." _

Crowley breathed in and began kneading the hips in front of himself.

"Well, let's see unnnk, who runs out of energy first then, huh?..."

Aziraphale moaned with appreciation.

"So thoughtful. So brave. So ... sexual."

Crowley smirked deviously and pressed harder.

"That's me, Angel."

Aziraphale inhaled with more drama and curled against the body.

T.B.C......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, okay. There's Marathon Sex in the tags for a reason, so why not a third chapter?
> 
> Mammals knot. Snakes really don't, but why not make things more awkward for Crowley?
> 
> Aziraphale isn't manipulating Crowley. They are just idiots. And I will re-iterate, I am making Crowley a bit Demi. So he probably never really messed around in his Naga form, just terrified or tempted.
> 
> I also am trying to show, despite anything, Crowley really is patient and trying his best.


	3. Fadoodling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And the duo get stuck on each other, dare when they shouldn't have, and maybe have another round for the sake of it.
> 
> Utter frothy pointless fluff.

** 3 hours later. **

Crowley had settled for wrapping more of his tail around the both of them. He had nearly slumped against the body in front of his. Aziraphale still had his nose aimed heavenward, bucking, and pulling with each thrust. Crowley wasn't thrusting anymore, his own body seemed to have taken the driving wheel, bobbing the pulsing mass back and forth, leaking forth more come and heat, pausing only to resume and Azirphale's begging from his loins. 

"Aziraphale," he whispered, "I'm.... how do you keep going?"

"I'm, ah, an angel. I could go on forever. Because... ungh, I am pure love and devotion. Nuhh. And I love you."

Crowley groaned. 

"Maybe too much."

Lifting his head upward, he wrapped his arms tighter around the body before him and hugged tighter, hoping to expedite something.

"I love you too, but, unk, I haven't figured out how to stop this. And can't, aggh, go on forever. I'm a demon, I need a.... nnnk... nap now and then."

"Crowley love, you'll be, mmmhh, fine." Aziraphale grinned dreamily back. Crowley felt sheepish. 

Aziraphale was still so blissed out as he reached a hand back to brush Crowley's face. 

Some smell wafted past the serpent's nose with the touch which left Crowley lightheaded.

"

Suddenly Crowley was calmer. So much calmer. Aziraphale noticed after a moment of silence and grinned.

"Crowley?" Aziraphale asked, but Crowley only answered with the rocking of his body becoming harder. The thrusting took on a new upward push as well, adding more motions to what had become repetitive. 

"Are you alright?" He crossed his arms over the one Crowley had across his chest. The length of the tail slid with no specific pattern around the both of them eagerly. 

Aziraphale inhaled as the hemipenes jabbed with more length, leaving him dizzy. Sounds vanished from his ears for an instant and all his eyes could see were the swirls of flashing on the back of his eyelids. The tightness below increased to an aching point. He gulped at the rubbing pressure at both places brought teras to the corners of his eyes. 

"Crowley... ah... oh heavens. That's ... ahhh, don't stop..."

The tail began to slither and vibrant closer around them. Crowley's breath was coming forth as humming and he began pressing Aziraphale forward flat.

Aziraphale gasped, which made Crowley reach a hand to his face to pull is close to his own while the other arm remained around his chest.

The motion from Crowley was constant now, no pauses between presses. And it was smothering.

Aziraphale closed his eyes as the waves of color flashed behind the lids. He was spread and full to the aching point. He pressed against his arms and grimaced as Crowley pulled his face over to kiss. Aziraphale gasped more and Crowley clutched him closer. A low hissing confused Aziraphale for an instant as Crowley's body pressed and went rigid. The hissing intensified up Crowley's throat as he rolled back his head. Aziraphale's mouth opened with a wordless cry, pushing himself against the press of the mattress. Crowley peaked and came abruptly, making Aziraphale cry out while he inhaled in shock. He writhed at the unbelievable pressure, trying to pull himself forward. Crowley pulled him back with an arm, teeth bared, and hissing at the release. 

He wasn't about to announce loud he wasn't expecting that either but felt relieved as his cocks softened. He lay flat, gasping, his own hair spread messily over his face, reeling at the viscous wetness all over their lower bodies. 

He grinned at the limp sensation over every inch of his snake body.

_ "I feel utterly boneless. Like a sock tossed on the floor. Oh Satan, that was like running for hours. Hehe, wonder how Mister Endless Love is holding up.... oh shit." _

He wobbily levered up on his arms.

"Ahh-aah--aziraphale? Huhh, you alright?"

The Angel was also gasping and more than a little ruffled and flush looking, still laying prone with a trance-like gaze. 

Crowley reached down and brushed at his hair.

"Hey, Aziraphale? Are you fine?"

With a blink, Aziraphale murmured something.

Crowley slid beside him and laid his panting face flat across from his.

"Hey, Endless Love and Devotion? Are you fine? Huff, Nothing hurt?"

Aziraphale blinked a few times and feebly tried to raise.

"Perhaps a little tattered around the edges, but otherwise fine."

Crowley reached out and yanked him back down, holding him against his chest.

Aziraphale was grinning with his eyes closed and pressed against his neck.

"And you? Was the chase worth it?"

"Heh, yes it was, Angel. A little strange in the Middle Act there, but, meh, nothing I couldn't handle."

"Mmm," Aziraphale agreed, rubbing his body against Crowley's scaly torso. "Do it again?"

"I certainly couldn't say no to you," Crowley assured him, brushing their noses together. "You are the perfect tease."

Aziraphale locked in a gentle kiss and stroked a hand along the curve of his spine.

Crowley rubbed along his back, pulling all he could out of the kiss when he felt a hand slide down to his cocks. He gagged at the realization.

_ "Wait, is he saying 'Now?' I thought he meant next time..."  _

The hand delicately moved around the base of the now flaccid hemipenes, and Crowley wondered if he could actually do anything or if he was spent out. He pulled his lips away and nervously chuckled.

"Angel, you don't mean now, do you?"

"Why not?" Aziraphale queried, massaging with his fingers.

Crowley let out a cackle and quietly slid his tail up.

"I think you've had more than enough for one night."

"But, Crowley," Aziraphale whined in his most petulant tone.

"Please? You don't have to use both. I don't feel done yet."

Crowley stared wide eyed, bringing more of his tail up.

Aziraphale frowned. 

"I suppose if you are worn out and don't want to anymore, we should stop. Though you don't feel done yet..."

Crowley shuddered as the sensation of the hand, teasing his body back to life.

"Oh my god, you are insatiable. Perhaps you need a little time out."

The tail sprung faster than a mortal could blink and lashed twice around Aziraphale.

Crowley pulled both his arms to his side and slid him a few feet away as he leaned against the headboard.

Aziraphale objected loudly and yanked to no avail.

"There," Crowley smirked,

"I said I needed a nap, so it's nap time and time out for you. Silly insatiable Angel."

"Hey!" Aziraphale objected, trying to refrain from sounding mirthful.

Crowley fully leaned against the headboard, stretching his arms behind his head, smirking.

"Hey what?"

"Not... fair!"

Aziraphale struggled more as Crowley simpered.

" 'Fair' ? I had no idea I would go through that with you for half the damn night...."

"I didn't either!"

"Ah, but you knew what was going on."

Aziraphale looked mirthfully vindictive and squirmed more.

"It's your corporation, fiend! Several thousand years, and you never fadoodled with it?!'

"Ack!" Crowley pretended to cover his ears and cringe.

"Not that word!"

"What?!" Aziraphale howled with shock. " 'Fadoodled'?"

"Ack!! YES! That horrible word! "

Aziraphale ceased his struggle and gaped.

"I invented it! It's much better than your word!"

"I don't even want to say your stupid word! I hate it so!" Crowley leered in mock disgust. 

"Likewise, I will never ever say yours."

Crowley smirked.

"I have to admit, several thousand years, you have never said it. " 

He flipped a hand out sideways. " Done it, but never said it. Impressive."

Aziraphale looked proud. Too proud.

"I suppose you deserve a reward."

Aziraphale squirmed again.

"You aren't going to leave me like this, are you?"

"Mmm, maybe this body I don't fully understand yet would rather have you tied up to where you can't spring some new surprise on me."

"I wouldn't! I just wanted to do more with you!"

Aziraphale slid his gaze over the body before himself and quivered.

His eyes pleaded back to Crowley's bemused stare.

Crowley posed even more lewdly, his cocks on obvious non-erect display.

"Well, perhaps you could watch awhile?" He stroked a hand down his stomach, rolling his stomach scales, spreading his fingers on either side of his cocks. He started fingering slowly and rolled his lower body.

"I don't want to watch, I want you!"

Aziraphale whimpered.

"You HAVE me!" Crowley corrected. "Well, I have you."

"Crowley! I don't want to be tied up like this the rest of the night!"

"I do, you are amusing. And maybe I find it sensual. "

"Crowleeeey!" Aziraphale moaned.

"I'm right here if you want me," Crowley shrugged, holding his hands out. "I'm just protecting myself from you. I'd hate to get stuck again."

"Oh stop it, Crowley, please! I am going to wear out this way, it's unfair!"

"Seems to me you could have gotten out if you wanted to by now," Crowley corrected. 

Aziraphale said nothing but twisted more as the tail pulled him up to his knees. Crowley couldn't stop staring at the slickness all over his thighs and matting the pale hair, unsure what was his spend and what was his partners.

"Well, maybe I don't want to cheat, and I'm tired from earlier," Aziraphale lamely countered.

"Oh, but you said you were endless energy and love, Angel."

"I mean it!" 

Crowley slid his upper body closer until he was face to face. He kissed Aziraphale once swiftly, while the Angel tried to prolong the contact. He smelled along his sweaty neckline and down his front. Aziraphale was twitching and pitched his head back. Crowley breathed deep and leaned up to kiss again, teasing for a deep throated invite, before sliding back against the headboard in a flash.

Aziraphale moaned and implored with his eyes.

"You aren't going to keep teasing me, are you?"

"Hmmm," Crowley mocked, "It seems to have done wonders for me, yes?"

Aziraphale pleaded more with his gaze, which slid down the cocks, now slightly more erect. He pulled again with no new results and looked back up at Crowley.

Crowley wagged a finger and tisked. 

"Oh no, Angel, I'm just saving you from making a fool of yourself. I'd hate to wear you out."

"Try," Aziraphale dared. "I doubt you could."

Crowley's free tail tip slid between them and curled around aimlessly.

"Oh, is that what you wanted, then? Don't mind if I do."

The tail tip stroked along a thigh before slipping lower.

Aziraphale glanced at it but no more than twitch as it descended

It grazed at the front entrance, slowly stroking from the outside.

Aziraphale's head went back as he shuddered. 

Crowley smirked as he stroked deeper.

Aziraphale chewed his bottom lip as a small convulsion twitched through his body along with a content gasp. Aziraphale pitched against the binds in sensory vulnerability, closing his eyes.

The tail moved gently and slowly, but it didn't take much.

Aziraphale's mouth came open and he fell against the grasp of the tail. 

"Crowley," he yelped doubling forward.

He didn't need to say anything, Crowley felt the wanton smooth clutch from within and swelled with satisfaction. 

"Just giving you what you asked for, that's all Angel."

Aziraphale pitched his head back and forth, weeping, his lower body jerking along with each press. 

For several minutes Crowley coaxed his Angel over the brink further and further until he truly went slack in his hold.

"Enough?" Crowley chided.

The tail tip slid out and curled away, sliding across Aziraphale's heaving body. The rest of the tail loosened and Crowley waited against the headboard while Aziraphale crawled towards him.

"Good job Angel, you thoroughly teased The Serpent to the brink and I thoroughly ravaged you. Satisssfied? Hmmm?" 

Aziraphale fumbled closer and feebly held an arm up.

"Aww, tired already?" Crowley cooed as he reached down to pull Aziraphale up in an embrace.

"Maybe," Aziraphale whispered, leaning in for a kiss. Crowley pressed their bodies closer and tenderly mouthed the soft lips in front of his. He slid his tongue to embrace Aziraphale's. He closed his eyes to shut away any sensation but their contact, wishing it wouldn't end.

The coils of tail softly looped around both of them and pushed Azirpahale closer still. He moaned as another wave of smell flooded his nortils.

"Mmmm, like being by the ocean on a sunny day. The sand is warm. The waves are tumbling. And the wind is perfect to spread my wings and drift up effortlessly with you."

Crowley throbbed his torso unintentionally before relaizing what he was doing.

"I'd better stop this before... oh christ."

Crowley hadn't noticed Aziraphale had slid his hand down and was massaging at the base of his hemipenes.

The instant Crowley pulled from the kiss in realization, he gripped firmly around both as they became stiff.

"Aziraphale, don't you..."

Aziraphale gave a mischievous smile as he raised his body and pressed forward.

"Don't what?" he whispered.

Crowley gaped in shock.

"You... really... wouldn't... oh Satan be careful.... just...".

Both cocks stood solid and sensitive, starting to leak, Aziraphale tenderly held both together as he deftly lowered himself down. Crowley sensed the dual heads against the entrance of the well teased soft flaps.

"Careful, careful," he whimpered as they pressed in and Aziraphale's had released as he grappled Crowley's shoulders.

Crowley instinctively grabbed his wide waist and steadied his descent. Bottoming up came easier than he expected and Aziraphale sighed in relief.

Crowley glared at the petulant grin in front of him.

"You... you..."

"What?" Aziraphale smirked. "You fell for it, now it's your turn for me to watch."

Crowley turned his head away and fumed.

"Not if I can help it."

"Unfortunately, my boy, I don't think you can."

A looming sensation returned below as Crowley's lower half gave a traitorous jerk on its own, followed by swelling. 

"Oh no. Aziraphale, if you are thinking..."

Aziraphale hugged around his arms tighter with a hum and gave a welcome rock with his body.

The smell swept back over Crowley's mind as the swelling below increased.

_ "Oh you little devil. " _

His body thrust again as the knots hardened.

The rhythmic throb made Aziraphale moan aloud.

"Are you alright, Angel?" Crowley drawled softly, placing a hand against his face.

Aziraphale joyously beamed back.

"Just warming up."

** 2 hours later. **

Crowley and Aziraphale embraced each other as tight as possible. The loops of tail had worked their way over the twitching forms and sandwiched them further, letting off occasional spasms of their own. 

Aziraphale had his head under Crowley's chin, eyes half closed, sighing with each push. His legs had wrapped around the scaly lower back, locking strong. Crowley breathed into the fair locks, pressing small kisses between rubbing his chin against it.

The tail constricted slightly more and Aziraphale winced.

Crowley inhaled while his body swayed suddenly. Just when he felt he couldn't press his beloved against himself any tighter, there was a hot sensation from the cocks along with the shuddering propulsion.

Aziraphale yelped and Crowley ground harder. With the release went the remainder of Crowley's energy.

His Angel, still wrapped around his body, he lowered down and deposited him on the mattress and against several coils he frankly couldn't tell (or care) where they began or ended.

He then allowed himself to collapse beside him, flat onto his stomach.

"Don't you dare ssssart anything," he mumbled. 

Aziraphale clambered over anyway and began stroking his hair.

"Fine, I won't. The sun will be up soon."

Crowley moaned and snapped his fingers.

The curtains transformed into thick shutters.

"Yeah, well, maybe I need a little sleep. Hmmm?"

Aziraphale snapped and Crowley felt blessedly clean again. The ridiculously wet and ruffled bedding was replaced with cool, dry sheets. He rolled on his back and glanced sideways at Aziraphale, now in nightclothes and holding a mug.

"So innocuous-looking for such a wanton hedonist," Crowley observed, slipping a coil of tail behind his head to prop against.

"You had me fooled."

Aziraphale pouted and sipped from his cup.

"Well, it's your fault you are so delectable."

Crowley took in his slender body, still unhuman and serpently.

He suddenly pulled the sheets up when he realized Aziraphale was gazing with reverence as well.

"Yeah, well, I can't help it if I'm just so 'ssssensual'."

"And I can't help it if I'm such a tease," Aziraphale replied setting his mug aside. He snuggled up under one of Crowley's outstretched arms, inviting him over.

"Hhhm" he sighed spooning close, "How long are you going to stay in this form?"

"Eh," Crowley guessed, "Probably will wear off after sleeping a couple of hours."

Aziraphale dreamily beamed up as they exchanged a small kiss.

"Rest sounds wonderful."

"No tricks," Crowley hissed, bopping Aziraphale's nos tip with the end of his tail. "You crafty bastard."

Aziraphale smirked and leaned in.

"Fine, I promise. No tricks. I'm satisfied."

"You'd better be. Otherwise, I'd suggest you take matters up with Archie, see if he could help you."

Aziraphale swatted at Crowley as the Demon sighed.

"And tomorrow, I think I'm going to something incredibly exciting with you."

"Hmmm?" Aziraphale dreamily asked. "Like?"

"Feed the ducks and sit on the park bench. All day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crowley thinks Aziraphale has never said 'Fuck' and Aziraphale would be a little bastard and not admit it.
> 
> I'd like to think Crowley invented the word fuck and Aziraphale invented fadoodle. 
> 
> There, silly frothy Naga-loves-angel fic. There's better out there, but I wanted to make something simple and cute.
> 
> Again, there are tons of aggressive role-playing Naga fics, many of which I adore. Yet I wanted this all consensual and squishy. I never want it that Aziraphale is overtly manipulating Crowley. I'm painting Corwley as something of a Demi who may need encouraging to try things but always tries to please his Angel. And Aziraphale is basically all love and sensory experiences.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeeah, sorry for the tease. More tags to add, but I tagged up for interest and for warning.  
> Again, nothing very aggressive in this, there's plenty of that fic already.
> 
> No, I do not want it implied Aziraphale is manipulating Crowley.  
> More of Crowley may even border on Demi-sexual and doesn't go out of his way to try things unless asked.  
> Whereas Aziraphale will happily try everything at least once if Crowely agrees to it.
> 
> Female snakes give chase and emit smell when ready to mate, Aziraphale is playing off that for Crowley.


End file.
